A Sense of Poise and Rationality
by iTomato
Summary: The Fire Lord’s wedding is going to be the event of decade. Of course, onlookers will have their own choice words about the occasion, with rumors and whispers running amok. Someone has to be polite and stop the gossip. Zutara.


**MD**: I get a lot of inspiration from music. And I just love Toph. A lot. Also posted on the LJ Zutara Community.  
Inspired by "I write sins not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco  
_disclaimer:_ So you see, fanfiction means it was written by a _fan_.

**A Sense of Poise and Rationality**

Toph hated getting dressed up, but today she made an exception. It was a rather momentous occasion after all, and she even allowed hairdressers to mess around with her hair, ornamenting it with dangling charms and jewelry. She was dressed in elegant robes of green with gold and soft brown trim, but had refused to wear shoes, insisting it would be like tying a blindfold on someone.

She mingled in the hall, using her judgment to okay the decorations. Normally, people wouldn't listen to a blind girl of sixteen, but once they realized who she was exactly, they willed to her beck and call. Because she couldn't actually see décor, she had to rely on the rare vibration it set off and the voices of the people around her. Everything seemed to be in order, she concluded, walking through the ceremonial room and running her fingers along anything she could.

"Good day, Lady Toph," someone greeted.

She nodded a hello, judging the woman to be roughly thirty years old and a little plump. "Everything looks okay, I'm guessing?"

"Simply amazing," the woman replied. "Our Lord will be pleased."

"You'd better hope so," Toph mused, crossing her arms, remembering Angry Boy's temper from back in the day. Not really interested in having a conversation anymore, she nodded a farewell and stepped away from the servant.

The wedding party, as well as the guests, was still getting ready, so Toph – as the only person finished dressing – was nearly alone. It was kind of boring without Aang to tease or Sokka to annoy, but right now she just wanted the wedding to go off without a hitch. She couldn't bear any more misfortune to fall on her friends after the world was finally at peace. Walking idly to the back of the room, she pondered what Katara's attire would look like, hoping it would be absolutely stunning. Cheerful chatter from people out in the hall suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"Everything looks so grand, doesn't it?"

"I don't think this place has ever looked so charming!"

"The decorator did a fantastic job. The reds and blues are mixed beautifully!"

"It's still rather hard to believe our _Fire_ Lady is going to be a _waterbender_."

"I know! It's quite shocking, isn't it?"

"I'm surprised people haven't protested so much. Nothing like this has ever occurred before!"

"And so explains the elaborate furnishings. Today is going to be talked about for years to come."

"Oh, yes. I can only hope all goes well. Can you imagine what people will say if there are any incidents?"

"Spirits, yes!"

"But you know…"

"What? Know what?"

"There are questions surrounding… the bride's _status_."

"Lady Katara?"

"I've heard that she isn't… well, what's the most polite way to say this…"

"Go on, go on!"

"Some say she isn't chaste!"

"Oh, my!"

"I know! Imagine the Fire Lord taking a wife who wasn't celibate?"

"Quite the scandal!"

"I also heard talk… that it was the Fire Lord _himself_ who took her innocence!"

"Oh dear! _Before_ marriage?"

"Yes! And furthermore, it was some time ago, before he even became Fire Lord!"

"You mean… when they were fighting in the war?"

"Yes. When Ozai was still in power."

"But they were only children!"

"Maybe so, but apparently they were grown up enough to act as such!"

"How indecent!"

"Can you believe it?"

Toph couldn't believe it. She normally prided herself on her acute hearing, but she almost wished she were deaf instead of blind right now. Controlling her rising temper, she whirled into the hallway, crossing her arms and stomping more roughly than necessary, as a slight rumble danced through the floor.

"Aren't you a bunch of mother quail-hens?" she hissed, glaring at them.

"Lady Toph!"

"Oh, Lady Toph! We didn't know you were here!"

"What's your problem?" she barked. "Talking about people behind their backs, and on their wedding day nonetheless!"

The servants appeared taken aback, but Toph couldn't tell if they were scowling or nervous.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Toph… I was only speaking what I've heard."

"So the entire palace could hear you?" she remarked, motioning around vaguely with her hand. She was pretty sure their voices had traveled at least a little bit.

"Please forgive us, Miss."

"How about you just keep quiet then and keep your so called facts to yourself? Especially today! You claim you want everything to go smoothly, but here you are jeopardizing it with your words!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air with frustration. She felt one of the women shake a little and knew they wouldn't say anything else on the matter today.

"We're so sorry, Lady Toph."

"Gossip gets the better of us at times. We apologize."

"Good. Be sure you speak of the good things today. It's a wedding and celebration – we're not in a bar!"

"Yes Lady Toph."

"Of course."

"And if it's embedded in your nature and you simply _must_ discuss the Fire Lord's sex life, at least do it behind closed doors, okay?"

"Y-yes, Miss."

"Will d-do, miss."

Toph almost smirked. Their stuttering proved to her that they were uncomfortable at the mention of the word _sex_, but they had no problems talking around the subject. "Oh, and ladies?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do enjoy the wedding."

She felt them bow quickly and rush off, embarrassment beaming from their faces. Once they were out of earshot, Toph let out a victorious giggle, smirking like mad.

Katara was one of her closest friends, and today was her day. She wouldn't let a bunch of rumor-happy servants ruin things, even if the rumors they started were in fact somewhat true. It would always be speculation whether or not Katara had been chaste on her wedding night, but Toph was pretty sure the truth would never come out.

After all, the only people who knew were herself, the Avatar and Sokka. The latter of the three was rather infuriated upon stumbling across the knowledge, but it couldn't be helped. Katara, a few months short of turning seventeen, had scared herself into thinking she was with child. _That_ hadn't gone over too well with her older brother, and Zuko had become a master at dodging boomerangs and knives. Weapons would never assassinate him during his reign, that was for sure.

Everything turned out for the best though, something Toph was eternally grateful for. She could only imagine what tales would surround her waterbending friend if Zuko ended up with an heir before one was needed.

Just because the rumors were a little fact based didn't mean Toph wanted them publicized. Humming a cheerful tune, she headed towards Katara's room, suddenly feeling the urge to "see" her wedding gown before anyone else did.

She knew the girl would look and feel radiant.

**_END_**

**MD**: Probably not my greatest work, but I would be most thrilled if you left me with your thoughts. Hee?


End file.
